1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle equipped with a rear monitoring camera apparatus for monitoring the back thereof.
2. Background Art
Some of the well-known work vehicles of the type (e.g., bullozers) include an air conditioning device (hereinafter simply referred to as “an air conditioner”) attached to the rear part of a cab (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2009-096222A).
The aforementioned work vehicles are assumed to be equipped with a rear monitoring camera for monitoring the back thereof, and the rear monitoring camera can be disposed on the bottom or rear face of the rear part of the air conditioner.
However, a drawback is produced when the rear monitoring camera is disposed on the bottom face of the rear part of the air conditioner, because the rear monitoring camera itself blocks a field of view of an operator in the cab when the operator looks back through a rear window.
A drawback is also produced when the rear monitoring camera is disposed on the rear face of the rear part of the air conditioner, because the rear monitoring camera may be damaged by the contact with external obstacles.